


Give Me What You Don't Know

by lamentforboromir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breathplay, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/pseuds/lamentforboromir
Summary: Sometimes Asahi has a little trouble asking for what he wants. Luckily for him, Daichi is a patient man.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Give Me What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out and special thanks to Mary, who beta-read this and almost got me busted at work by texting me some real-time reactions. You're my favorite forever, even if I did have to chuck my phone away when my boss walked by. 
> 
> Title from "Think" by Kaleida.

“Hey—hey Daichi,” Asahi stammered, cutting himself off when Daichi leaned in to nip at his collarbone. They’d been grinding lazily in Daichi’s bed for the past fifteen minutes, and though Daichi figured Asahi would be content to get off like this, he’d learned to pay attention to Asahi’s little tells—like this hitch in his voice, when he wanted something more. Daichi had one hand resting low on Asahi’s stomach, could feel Asahi’s belly jump when he ran his tongue along the hinge of Asahi’s jaw. 

Asahi started again. “Could you, uh—?”

Daichi made a considering noise against Asahi’s throat. “Could I what?” he asked, shifting to nestle his thigh against Asahi’s groin. He let Asahi roll his hips against him, then slid his hand up Asahi’s shirt. His fingers found the peak of a nipple, and as he made slow circles around it, Asahi shuddered, mouth falling open on a shaky gasp. 

It was satisfying, but Daichi wanted more. He had a fair idea of what Asahi needed too, but it was always better when Asahi asked outright. 

He waited for Asahi to try again. “I, um—I-I was wondering, if you’d maybe, um…” But Asahi trailed off, shame evident in the hot flush on his face, and Daichi bit down on a frustrated groan. 

Daichi tried to keep his voice even. “If I would _what,_ Asahi?”

It wasn’t like Asahi didn’t feel safe with him or anything. They’d been together since high school, and fucking for nearly as long, but Asahi still held himself back sometimes, too ashamed of being upfront. Daichi tried to be patient, but he never understood why Asahi didn’t realize how much easier it was when he just _asked_. 

Daichi’s fingers plucked at Asahi’s other nipple, and Asahi groaned, equal parts desperate and exasperated. “You already know what I’m going to ask,” Asahi muttered. From anyone else, it would have sounded demanding, but to Daichi’s ears, Asahi just sounded petulant. “Just do it, _please._ ”

Daichi smirked and shook his head. He had faith, even if Asahi did take some extra convincing. “Not a chance,” he said, coming closer to brush his lips against Asahi’s mouth, a teasing imitation of a kiss. He had the satisfaction of feeling Asahi tremble beneath him, and he moved to ghost his mouth over Asahi’s Adam’s apple. It was the lightest touch, just enough to drive Asahi crazy—his best bet for getting a response. “I’m not doing a damn thing until you ask me.” 

It was when Daichi ran his teeth over Asahi’s Adam’s apple, the knuckles of one hand reaching down to drag against his erection, that Asahi finally broke. A desperate groan tore from his lips as his hips bucked against Daichi, hands fisted in the sheets. “Fucking—fuck, Daichi, _choke me_ already, _please_.”

Hearing _that_ never failed to make Daichi’s blood course hot in his veins. His prick was hard and heavy between his legs, desire fluttering low in his gut. He leaned in to give Asahi a filthy kiss. Asahi moaned in his mouth when their tongues met, and when Daichi pulled back, his hand came to wrap around Asahi’s throat. 

Daichi wasn’t using much pressure yet, but Asahi still went boneless in his hold, a small whine caught in his throat. Asahi’s hands reached to clutch at Daichi’s wrist, keeping him in place. Daichi’s fingers squeezed a little harder against the sides of Asahi’s throat, the way he’d read about when he first started researching how to do this safely. 

Asahi’s mouth fell open on a strangled gasp, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as he panted. “M-more,” he begged, and with a low swear, Daichi gave it to him. His knuckles were starting to go white but Asahi _loved_ it, rocking his hips forward so Daichi could feel the hard press of his cock. 

But Daichi knew Asahi wanted more still. He took his hand from Asahi’s throat, flipped him on his stomach despite Asahi’s surprised gasp. He hauled Asahi up to his knees, one hand finding its way back around Asahi’s throat while the other slid under the waistband of his sweatpants. Asahi’s cock was hot in his hand, he groaned against the back of Asahi’s neck as he rutted his own hard prick against Asahi’s ass. 

Asahi rolled his ass back against Daichi, brought his fingers to rest over Daichi’s hand at his throat. “Harder,” he rasped. Daichi groaned, hand squeezing around Asahi’s throat as hard as he dared. He pulled back for a moment to spit in his other hand, and when he gripped Asahi’s cock again, he gave him a smooth, slick stroke upwards that made Asahi _keen_.

Asahi’s breathing was ragged, cock leaking precome steadily in Daichi’s hand. He was close, _so_ close, Daichi could feel it in the tense line of his body. He stroked Asahi’s cock a little faster, squeezed his throat a little tighter, palm pressing hard against his Adam’s apple. 

Daichi felt Asahi’s body jolt, the low, deep groan that he made when he came. His hands scrabbled against Daichi’s grip on his throat, cock pumping hot come over Daichi’s fist as he was stroked through the shivering aftershocks. 

He expected Asahi to slump against him after, but Asahi just whined, pinning Daichi against the bed before Daichi realized what was happening. In an instant, Asahi dragged Daichi’s sweatpants down his thighs, sealed his mouth over Daichi’s cock so quickly that Daichi gave a surprised shout. Asahi took him apart quickly, swallowing him so far down that Daichi’s vision went white. He fucked up into Asahi’s hot mouth, balls drawing up tight until Asahi nudged at the sensitive skin behind his sack. His hands were clenched in Asahi’s hair as he came, and Asahi’s throat worked over him, swallowing Daichi’s load. 

It was quiet in the moment that followed, just the sound of their panting as they laid side-by-side. Then, when Daichi was able to blink the stars out of his eyes, he said, “You see what happens when you just _ask_ for what you want, you wet napkin?” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at Asahi’s embarrassed flush, the way he pouted at Daichi for ruining the afterglow, but for all that, Daichi noticed that Asahi didn’t bother to correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @lament4boromir! Come screech with me!


End file.
